


Love Letters.

by werewolve



Series: Ineffable Husbands Ficlets [7]
Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M, its a proposal fic because no fandom is complete without one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-09 17:53:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20122450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/werewolve/pseuds/werewolve





	Love Letters.

Every hundred years, for 5900 years, Crowley wrote Aziraphale a letter.

They started off short but sweet, asking of his day, singing his name with small comments, never having an address with which to send something back. Never having any address at all besides his name.

Then, all at once, the letters became more frequent. One every ten years.

They grew in length, endless pages of adoring outpourings. Infrequently there would be a poem attached, more frequently they would be sprayed with something floral or contain whole roses worth of petals.

Aziraphale poured over each one he received, filing it away with the others, to be read again on a particularly cold night when he needed it most.

In 1990, Crowley didn’t send a letter, but a package.

_‘To my Angel, all of the letters I never sent. The drafts that never made it before you. The words I left unspoken on the tip of my tongue, to the ink on the page.’_

The box contained a grand total of 100 scripts.

Some half a page, some a whole page, some multiple pages in length. All in the same neat handwriting. Cursive, Angelic but with its own Demonic twist.

And within the mess of paper, sat at the very centre of the box, was another smaller box.

This one was plush, red.

It had a golden clasp on the front.

Only one letter had a red seal with golden detailing.

Aziraphale rushed to find it amongst the pile, pulling it open.

_‘My dearest, Aziraphale,_

_When I met you on the Eastern Wall of Eden, I’ll admit, I was immediately enamoured._

_I never thought myself the kind to fall for an Angel, the kind to fall for anybody actually, but something about you called out to me in a way that I would have been foolish to ignore._

_You held my heart in your hands from that moment on. You always have ever since, I believe my previous letters make that clear enough. Six thousand years and I still stumble at the sight of you, never a day goes by where I’m not completely stricken with how much I truly love you._

_I never want to let you go, Angel, and I think you know what comes next..._

“Will you marry me?” Crowley kneeled in front of the chair Aziraphale sat in, the same box from earlier open in his hands to reveal a golden ring.

_Your love,_   
_ Crowley_

_P.S. I really do hope that you say..._

“Yes.” Aziraphale cried, dropping to his knees and wrapping himself around Crowley, “Yes!”

_or this might be quite awkward.’_


End file.
